Das Cores da Bruma
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Falsos como as brumas. Corajosos como os tolos, solitários como os covardes. O não amor, o não ter, o não ser. Falsos como as brumas. .GodricSalazar.
1. Chapter 1

**Nada me pertence e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

**A música que tbm não é minha se chama **_**Bleed, Cold.**_** É absurdamente linda.**

**Esta fic tem duas partes, eu escrevi a segunda antes da primeira e só descobri que elas eram a mesma na metade da primeira parte que foi escrita depois. Que, na verdade, eu só escrevi para usar o nome, que me surgiu e eu gostei. O.õ**

**Esta primeira parte tem **_**action**_**, meio sutil e panz, mas tem. Não gosta, não leia e sejamos todos felizes assim.**

**Por algum motivo, eu totalmente acho que esses dois nasceram para (não) serem felizes juntos. Eu sou estranha, eu sei. XD**

**Então, aí está a fic!!

* * *

**

_**Das Cores da Bruma**_

por DarkAngel

_You can stop the world  
Try to change my mind  
Won't you let me show you  
How it feels  
You can stop the world  
But you won't change me_

**Bleed - Cold**

Os lençóis são brancos e a luz é pálida. As cortinas paradas pelos vidros fechados que não deixam o vento gélido do inverno entrar pelas janelas e mantêm a temperatura do quarto. A temperatura externa, a que toca minha pele enquanto admiro a forma que dorme na cama. A temperatura dos ventos e do ambiente, que contradiz o inverno e se mantém estável.

O inverno é quente dentro do castelo e minha alma é gelada dentro da paixão. A poltrona escura me acolhe porque não tenho coragem de acordá-lo. Ele fica em paz enquanto dorme. O cabelo longo e loiro escuro se espalha entre os lençóis, a pele bronzeada mesmo no inverno se arrepia com a leve brisa que encontra caminhos entre as frestas para se infiltrar no quarto. No ressonar dele eu ouço paz de espírito a cada vez que ele respira. Os traços normalmente seguros do rosto ganham contornos quase infantis em seu sono.

Godric dormindo é uma visão a não ser perturbada. É ver sua alma exposta a cada vez que ele se move. Sem máscaras e sem temores, sem rivalidades, sem nada. Godric é incrivelmente puro. Tão puro que não consigo ficar ao seu lado enquanto ele dorme. Observo-o da poltrona e gravo cada detalhe do rosto dele na minha memória. Só deus sabe quanto tempo ficarei aqui. Quanto tempo até que eu traia a confiança dele. Quanto tempo até que ele me odeie.

E por isso eu o observo da poltrona.

Não o amo.

Eu sei que não o amo, não tenho pensamentos românticos sobre ele, não sinto vontade de protegê-lo do mundo, ele não precisa, nem quer, proteção. Não mudo minhas visões por ele. Não mudo meus planos traçados porque sei o quanto isso vai doer na alma dele. Não me importo que ele vá sofrer depois. Acho que isso significa que eu realmente não o amo.

Sinto carinho, no entanto. Anos de amizade e companheirismo, um sorriso aberto como jamais tive e uma inocência permanente que encanta ao mesmo tempo que perturba. Godric é um desafio, quase um enigma e eu gosto de estar ao lado dele.

Mas não tanto que eu mudaria quem eu sou para isso.

Não sei quais são os motivos dele para estar ao meu lado e também não consigo entender o que eu fiz para que ele confie, realmente em mim. E eu sei que ele confia. Ele _dorme _em meu quarto. É a maior prova de confiança que eu poderia exigir de alguém. Prova maior ainda do que eu sinto por ele. Eu não consigo adormecer com ele aqui. Não fechar os olhos e me deixar sem guarda e indefeso, adormecido e em paz ao lado dele. Não confio o suficiente em ninguém para fazer isso e o carinho que sinto por Godric não é o bastante para mudar o que eu sinto.

Sinto um pouco de culpa, porque começo a perceber que Godric me ama, mas eu não sei como amá-lo de volta.

Como se percebesse meu olhar sobre ele, Godric abre os olhos castanhos e me encara, sonolento, sem defesa, com a confusão clara de quem está em paz e acorda sem preocupações. Ele sorri de leve e se senta na cama. Os lençóis escorregam de seu peito e vejo seu corpo inteiro, enquanto ele suspira e passa uma das mãos pelo cabelo, olhando em volta, enquanto a outra o apóia no colchão.

Ele pisca mais uma vez, ainda sonolento e me encara. Seu sorriso se abre um pouco mais e ele parece dizer alguma coisa que eu, na verdade, não registro. Apenas o encaro. Godric tem pureza. Ele é, por definição, bom. Não machucaria ninguém se puder evitar e tem um desprendimento e uma coragem que me assustam. Talvez por isso ele não tenha hesitado em me amar, mesmo sabendo que eu nunca o amaria de volta. Ele me conhece, ele sabe que eu não conseguiria. Mas mesmo assim ele tenta.

Sorrio com esse pensamento. Os pequenos sorrisos que ele diz que mudam meu rosto. Godric sempre tenta, é como uma compulsão, ele _tem_ de tentar, ele tem _necessidade_ por provar que há algo de bom em cada um, até mesmo em mim.

Acabo por levantar da poltrona e ir até ele, que se ajoelha sobre a cama e segura meu rosto entre suas mãos. Ele me encara, sério desta vez, e traça com a ponta dos dedos os meus lábios, como se tentasse memorizá-los, da mesma maneira que eu tentei memorizar as feições dele mais cedo. Seus lábios tocam os meus, lentos, lânguidos, quase, não um beijo que leve à paixão, mas que conduza ao carinho, e eu me rendo a ele, entrelaçando minhas mãos em seus cabelos.

Ele me puxa contra si, desfazendo o nó que prende meu roupão, seguindo com as mãos a trilha que a seda faz em meus ombros e braços, e me faz sentar na cama, levando-me com ele, até que ele está em meu colo, o beijo mais ardente, as mãos dele mais rápidas, os olhos mais desejosos. Ele separa os lábios dos meus e me encara. Seriedade e desejo transbordam em seu olhar, uma combinação que eu não julgava possível até a primeira vez em que a vi nos olhos de Godric. Sem desviar os olhos dos meus, sem uma palavra, sem tentar fazer com que eu falasse, ele se move contra mim, os olhos castanhos queimando os meus.

O corpo dele abriga o meu e eu perco a coerência da maneira como apenas me permito fazer com Godric. Nossos sussurros se perdem entre nós e a boca dele acolhe a minha, como se tivéssemos nascido para estarmos assim.

Ele encosta a testa na minha, movendo-se cada vez mais rápido, e eu tenho certeza de que ninguém jamais o viu tão belo quanto agora, o suor marcando seu corpo e a coerência ausente de seus gemidos. Os olhos fechados, mostrando toda a sua entrega e eu não consigo desviar o olhar. Traço linhas em suas costas e braços. Seguro seus cabelos e o beijo. Perco a deliberação nos movimentos apenas por estar unido a ele.

Ele se move uma última vez, nossos prazeres chegando no mesmo instante e ele me beija. Com força, com fome, com paixão. Os olhos fechados e a sua alma à minha disposição.

As nossas respirações saem aos arquejos, enquanto ele me encara, acaricia meu rosto, beija a minha pele, parece tentar me absorver.

Acabamos deitados, lado a lado, e ele me envolve numa espécie de abraço, sendo arrebatado pelo sono novamente.

Limito-me a encará-lo enquanto dorme. As brigas pelo castelo o deixam inseguro, eu posso sentir. Ele não gosta de confrontos, e gosta ainda menos quando os confrontos são comigo. Ele age impulsivamente e sempre acha que pode me machucar. Por isso a ausência de palavras quando ele se esgueira para meu quarto durante a noite.

Talvez ele imagine que pode mudar o que eu penso, se me fizer amá-lo.

Levanto da cama e abro as cortinas. O dia começa a amanhecer, as brumas tomam os pátios do castelo.

Sinto-me fraquejar.

Não quero mais partir.

Quero poder sentir o cheiro de Godric infestar meus sentidos a cada vez que acordar. Quero conseguir dormir ao lado dele. Quero poder vê-lo entregue para mim, para sempre. Quero senti-lo, consumi-lo, tê-lo e pertencer a ele.

Eu ainda não o amo.

Mas começo a querer amá-lo.

Meus planos já estão traçados, minha convivência neste castelo já é impossível. Nem mesmo Godric fala comigo. Seus olhares dizem mais do que eu poderia querer ouvir. Eles gritam desapontamento. Eles berram dor. E, pela primeira vez, sinto meu próprio coração doer.

Será o amor um sentimento assim tão sorrateiro que terá se infiltrado em meu coração sem que eu percebesse, que terá sido transmitido como uma doença, de Godric para mim?

Olho o homem que dorme em minha cama.

Os lençóis são brancos e o dia lá fora tem a mesma cor, encoberto pelas brumas que circundam o castelo. Sinto vontade de desaparecer entre elas e sumir, para sempre.

Enquanto ainda posso.

Quando Godric ainda não me prende.

Enquanto ainda sei que meu coração não via sangrar tanto.

Respiro fundo e retomo o controle. Mais dia menos dia eu terei que partir. Que momento melhor do que agora? Eu não preciso de mais nada além do que já levaria comigo. Minhas malas já estão prontas há semanas.

O que me prendia a este castelo?

Godric se mexe, inquieto em seu sono normalmente tão pacífico. Minha vontade é deitar ao lado dele e deixar tudo, esquecer tudo e enfraquecer. Tornar-me fraco e amar. Como Godric.

Mas sei que não posso. São crenças, não minhas, mas de cada uma das famílias que têm permitido, ao longo dos anos, que eu ensine seus filhos. Tornei-me mais do que um homem, tornei-me um símbolo. Não posso fraquejar.

Não irei fraquejar.

Deixo o quarto silenciosamente e fico durante alguns minutos observando o amanhecer envolto em brumas do castelo que é meu lar. Sinto, mais do que ouço, passos atrás de mim. Alcanço o limiar da floresta e observo as portas do castelo.

Com uma capa negra nas costas, Godric me observa através das brumas. Mesmo à distância, consigo ver as lágrimas em seus olhos.

Fecho meus olhos e me deixo perder nas brumas, para que eu suma.

Antes de deixar as terras do lugar que amo, faço um último pedido, para que Godric me esqueça e me odeie.

Porque para ser uma crença eu preciso ser forte. E o amor de Godric iria me enfraquecer.

"_Coragem, Salazar, nada mais é que uma tolice bem utilizada." _

Que eu seja, então, tolo, caro amigo, irmão... _amor.

* * *

_

**Obrigada a Agy e a Miss que me aturaram escrevendo. ;D**

**R E V I E W !**

**Se quiserem a segunda parte XD**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimers na primeira parte

* * *

_

_Das Cores da Bruma_

_Parte Dois_

Das cores da bruma foi feito seu sorriso, que era vago, inconstante e etéreo. Irreal porque sempre esteve ali, mas eu jamais realmente o vi. Das cores da bruma foram feitas suas feições, uma máscara encobrindo suas verdadeiras reações, sempre à margem de realmente aparecerem. Das cores da bruma foram feitos seus olhos, enevoados e intensos, mas encobertos por camadas de mistérios que eu sempre quis desvendar. Das cores da bruma foram feitos seus sentimentos, que bastava que alguém se aproximasse para que se mostrassem ainda mais distantes e intocáveis, chegando ao ponto que duvidassem da real existência deles.

Das cores da bruma foi feito você, que tal qual sua progenitora desapareceu ao raiar do dia, deixando o sol a brilhar e pássaros cantando num dia claro e brilhante, fingindo que sua presença nunca havia estado ali.

Das cores da bruma...

A mesma constância que tem a névoa, teve você, durante todo o tempo em que esteve aqui. Não digo ao meu lado, você nunca esteve ao meu lado, você esteve, simplesmente, aqui. Assim como a mais leve brisa fazia as brumas mudarem de direção, seus beijos se tornavam escárnio; como o sol pálido fazia com que a cerração desaparecesse, suas promessas tornavam-se ameaças.

Nunca o compreendi, mas entendo hoje que compreendê-lo seria perdê-lo. Assim como aprisionar a bruma é torná-la água, simples água, compreendê-lo era torná-lo humano, simples humano, e isso teria garantido sua presença aqui, mas não sua vontade de permanecer.

Eu imagino que você jamais _quis_ permanecer, uma vez que sempre teve tudo tão metodicamente planejado para sua partida.

Eu sinto a sua falta.

Nunca pensei que chegaria o dia em que eu admitiria isso com tanta facilidade, mas sinto sua falta.

Como uma dor física, uma consistência que você nunca teve, por ser feito de brumas, a sua ausência dói, pesa, oprime, machuca.

Eu sinto sua falta.

Por vezes, encarando o lago e os pátios do castelo, me pego pensando que sentimos falta apenas do que nos machuca e que, talvez, a disposição de nossas almas seja, por princípio, sofrer. Não sentimos falta do que está aqui e por isso, jamais apreciamos a presença amada como deveríamos.

No momento em que perdemos, sentimos toda a sua falta, toda a sua ausência, toda falta que cada gesto querido a nós traz e, por isso, sofremos. Descobrimos que amamos quando temos plena consciência que tal amor já não é mais possível, e por isso, a pessoa perdida torna-se cara às nossas almas e a nosso coração.

Amamos plenamente apenas o que jamais possuiremos e perceberemos a perfeição de cada gesto quando já não os podemos observar.

Amamos apenas o que nos faz sofrer. Acabo por me convencer que, além de sentir sua falta, também o amei. Ainda o amo.

E tenho plena certeza que, se você tivesse permanecido aqui, Salazar, eu jamais admitiria isso. Não por teimosia, ou orgulho, mas simplesmente porque não perceberia o quanto sua presença me alegrava, o quão privilegiado eu deveria me sentir ao tê-lo ao meu lado.

Você nunca foi algo que eu deveria ter considerado como constante, como garantido, eu deveria ter lutado mais para realmente estar ao seu lado e, por isso, não posso deixar de me culpar pela sua partida. Culpa, saudade e amor. Tudo dói junto e pesa, mais do que sua presença pesava, porque a sua presença tinha a cor das brumas, leve e inconstante, um tanto volúvel, chegando a beirar o fútil da beleza comum, para então me surpreender e me rejuvenescer, e me fazer alegre com algo corriqueiro como seus olhares. O brilho deles, que chegava a me dar esperança e me derrubar de meu semiêxtase no segundo seguinte, quando escarnecia de meu comportamento alegre e, nas suas palavras, infantilmente inadequado.

Eu sinto a sua falta, porque você sempre soube o quão fraco eu era, e nunca se importou em me fazer mais forte. Você compreendia a minha fraqueza, assim como eu via a sua força e ambos sabíamos que ninguém além de nós mesmos perceberia o quanto nos completávamos. Mas nossos nomes, nossas crenças, nossas vidas nos queriam em lados opostos.

Ideais opostos em almas gêmeas, tal como imagem e reflexo em um espelho de prata, destinados a suportar suas crenças e lutar pelo que achávamos certo, mesmo que de maneira tão diferente.

Fui tolo. Sinto sua falta porque defendi meus ideais, sinto saudades porque você não estava certo e eu não conseguia suportar injustiças.

Explique-me, Salazar, como pude amá-lo tanto, se jamais compreendi o que você pensava? Se jamais concordei com suas principais crenças? Como pude amá-lo tanto, como posso, ainda, amar com tanta força, alguém feito de brumas, com crenças de mármore e alma de gelo?

Como posso amar você, meu caro amor feito das cores da bruma, se você nunca me amou de volta?

E como continuar sentindo tudo o que sinto, se você partiu? Ou talvez seja apenas eu sendo tolo e não percebendo que a base dos meus sentimentos está exatamente na sua partida, que ao tornar-se inatingível você se tornou, também, amado, pois eu jamais sofreria sua recusa, já que você não está aqui para expressá-la, ou jamais terei que enfrentar sua aceitação, caso você retornasse meus sentimentos?

Ironia que o fundador da casa dos Corajosos seja, por definição, covarde.

Covarde por não ver que amava, ou por apenas se permitir amar o que já não pode ter. Covarde por querer ver nas brumas a solidez das rochas, apenas por saber que jamais a teria.

Covarde por ver o amor feito das cores das brumas partir e deixá-lo partir, para poder contemplar em paz o amor que sempre senti e nunca teria descoberto, se você tivesse permanecido aqui.

Covarde e amando.

Porque mesmo composto por brumas, você á mais real do que jamais serei.

* * *

**Agradecimentos à twin, Agy, que betou esta parte, que foi escrita antes da primeira, mas eu sou estranha assim. (O.õ) e a todas as pessoas que revisaram a primeira parte. XD Bjs!**

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
